


The Tale of the Sun and the Moon

by SilverPastelStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so here i am, sun and moon au, there isn't enough Dennor in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPastelStars/pseuds/SilverPastelStars
Summary: The story of the Sun and the Moon, and how they grew closer over time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas : Norway  
> Matthias : Denmark

 

       Long ago, in a small village, lived many people. All were different ages. Young, old. Newborn, elderly. The healthy would help in the fields, and the young would play after helping clean around their homes. The elderly were taken care of by those who couldn't work in the fields that day, and almost all were happy with the way everything was arranged.

Except for one small, little detail.

The sun never set. The sun always, always stayed up, for the full 24-hour cycle of a day.

The villagers knew of the sun's deity, Matthias. He was kind, cheerful, loud and boisterous, and was always willing to help with work. With his height, he could help the villagers reach higher up things that no other could reach. He was strong enough that he could pull apart objects that became stuck, or that fell and trapped someone (which had happened, on numerous occasions). And his smile absolutely glowed. He was, to put it in the simplest form, charming. Still, that was putting it lightly.

But he never stopped. He stayed out and worked for so long, yet he never seemed to tire.

And this was a large, large problem for the villagers. Because the sun was always out, crops began to die. Droughts happened more and more frequently, as water sources were drying up.

People were getting badly burned. Some no longer dared leave their houses, and the ones who did had skin peeling off their noses, their arms, their legs.

Because of the crops dying, a famine began to overtake the village. Because of the droughts, children wouldn't get enough water, and would die of dehydration.

One day, unable to take it, a villager approached Matthias.

"Matthias, isn't there any way you could stop being so bright? Even for one day?"

Matthias paused what he was doing, and turned to look at the smaller man. "Stop? Whatever do you mean, sir?"

"I've heard tell that the sun can go down, and below the horizon. Have you ever tried it, Mr. Matthias?"

"Why, no! I don't think I have! However, I don't intend to! There's still a lot of work to be done here!"

Hearing this, the villagers began to panic. What were they going to do? A small voice spoke up, however, the voice of a child. Her hands were caked with dry mud, her hair lackluster and her skin peeling away greatly.

"That's okay, Mr. Matthias. Only  _brave_ people would dare to set, anyway."

Matthias sputtered, his mouth gaping as though he were a fish, struggling to find words.

"W-w- I'm brave!"

"But you will not set?"

"I'll show you! I'm brave, I can do it! Tonight I shall set, and you'll see, I'm brave!"

"Alright then, Mr. Matthias. Tonight, we'll see."

And so the villagers set back to whatever they had been doing before, Matthias with a look of pure determination on his face.

And that night, the sun set, disappearing below the horizon.

* * *

 

The next morning, Matthias appeared once more, the sun rising with him. The villagers all gathered around him, shouting to get his attention.

"Oh, Matthias! There was another orb in the sky! It was silvery and it brought with it a great blanket of darkness!"

"Yes, Matthias! And with it came a stranger, as well! He had hair so incredibly pale, and skin even paler! And he spoke not but for a greeting, and a 'farewell.' He was smaller than thee, and his eyes were that of indigo and violets, mixed like pigment."

Matthias smiled, the excitement of them all not going unnoticed. "He sounds very interesting! Mayhaps I shall meet him one day, but for now, let us tend to the crops, no?"

And so, the villagers worked with Matthias with their usual duties. And that night Matthias set once more.

He continued to set every day, and almost a month passed before one day, he stayed awake when the sun went down. He watched as, ever so slowly, an orb exactly as the villagers described rose up through the heavens, and with it came darkness. All of the village residents had gone to bed, and Matthias was left the only one awake.

He stood up and began to lightly walk forward, seeing a figure approach. He had never seen this man before, but he fit the villagers description of the one who came every night. Same hair, same complexion, same clothes. He wore a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders, speckled with the same pattern as the sky overhead. His pants were a deep purple, as was his shirt. His ascot was a strange indigo, adding a calming blend to the colors.

In the most simple of pop-culture terms, Matthias's thoughts were "Oh no, he's hot."

Matthias stood and waited for him, brushing his thoughts aside.

The man stopped right in front of Matthias, and said only 'Hello.' Matthias could tell that this man was that mystery orb's deity, simply by the power his voice held.

"Hello there, what is your name? And what is the name of that which you represent?"

"My name is Lukas. I am known as the moon." The moon, what an interesting name! "And who might you be?"

"Ahh, I'm Matthias, King of the Sun!" Lukas scoffed at the title. If you asked him, it seemed a bit over-flamboyant. Why couldn't he just go by Sun, or Matthias. Well, to each his own.

Matthias smiled broadly, and led Lukas to the center of the town. His warm skin give off a faint golden glow, making it easier for the two to see.

Lukas was quiet, and occasionally looked at Matthias. They sat down next to a small well, their back leaning against it.

"So, Lukas! How come I have never seen you before? Where have you been?"

"You never set, so I could never rise. The sun burns me terribly if I am out too long, due to my pale nature, so therefore you never have seen me."

Matthias felt a bit of guilt surge through him briefly. How long had Lukas been thrown out of the way, only so he could remain in the spotlight?

"And are you upset with me for this?"

"No, I am not."

"...Wherefore?"

"Because of how long I have been unable to go outside, I am able to cherish it that much more. Look over there." Lukas gestured to the front of a house, where a small patch of lilies grew. "I have never seen such before. And because of that, I find it that much more beautiful."

Matthias grew silent, and abruptly stood up. He strode over to the small patch, knelt down, and picked a single flower from it's roots. It was white, and in the moonlight, gave off a silvery color. Lukas watched in curiosity, wondering what in the world Matthias was doing.

Matthias sat down next to Lukas once more, and leaned over to him, tucking the flower behind his ear. Lukas said nothing, although slight pink hues dusted his cheeks, and he batted Matthias's hands away. Matthias only grinned.

They sat in silence for awhile, stealing glances at each other sometimes. A good time passed until the sun began to rise again, casting light over the land and shooing away the moon. Lukas quickly walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the alleys.

Matthias noted that Lukas had not taken the flower out of his hair.

* * *

 

Their strange arrangement went on for a long time, with Lukas showing up every night, and the joining Matthias in sitting near the well. Matthias would give him a new type of flower, and they would speak, eventually lapsing into comfortable silence.

Little things would change though.

Matthias was, to put it lightly, attracted to Lukas in every way. His voice, his personality, the little things about him. Every night, he would sit a little closer to Lukas, until one day, the two were pressed together, neither making a move to shift away. A couple days later, Matthias managed to get his hand wound with Lukas's. A few weeks after that, and they were locked in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, and each said but one sentence.

"You are very warm, Matthias."

"That is because you are so cold."

And then, their lips were pressed together again.

Sometimes they would simply lay and look at the stars together, smiling as they came up with different shapes set within them.

Another thing was when Lukas started to bring things for Matthias as well. It started as normal things, like a tool, created to make cutting the wheat stalks easier. But they became more meaningful over time. The day after they had held hands, Lukas brought a seashell. Matthias had never seen one before, and decided he would very much like to go to the ocean one day.

A month later, they sat at the seashore, reclined against the sand with the water lapping at their feet.

Lukas decided he'd like to go to the beach more often with Matthias.

Two months after that, and Matthias and Lukas were in an 'official' relationship. Nobody else knew, of course, though having that title felt reassuring to Lukas, and seemed to put a finality on the whole situation.

One night, Lukas fell asleep against Matthias again. Matthias gently ran his fingers through Lukas's hair, and reflected on the things that had happened.

And he was grateful that he had set that first day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this? I tried, oh well :)


End file.
